


За чужой счёт

by Jadaite



Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-12
Updated: 2009-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177157
Collections: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"





	За чужой счёт

Продолжая смотреть в глаза собеседнику, граф подбросил и ловко поймал золотой империал.

— Дорогой мой губернатор, вы знаете Черного Капитана уже очень давно, и вы знаете, как он может отблагодарить за вовремя оказанную ему услугу — или наказать, — вкрадчиво произнес он, отправив монету в ещё один непродолжительный полет.

— Граф, дорогой мой друг, конечно же, я знаю щедрость господина Капитана и его тяжелую руку, но я не понимаю, о чем вы меня спрашиваете...

Губернатор проследил за полетом монеты и за тем, как рука собеседника играючи поймала её. Он вздрогнул и нервно облизал губы.

— А вот господин Капитан был крайне расстроен вашими последними действиями...

— Но... — попытался перебить губернатор и послушно замолчал, увидев улыбку собеседника. Если граф не являлся одним из пиратов господина Капитана, то разбойником он был совершенно точно. И губернатор не завидовал тем, кто встречался у него на пути. Этот и ради забавы на ближайшем суку повесит. В художественном беспорядке, так сказать.

— О которых ему стало известно из очень достоверных источников, и он вряд ли будет настолько же милостив, чтобы закрыть глаза на то, что вы его подводите во второй раз. Это я вам говорю как ваш искренний друг.

Губернатор промокнул лоб кружевным платком. "Искренний друг" за передачу сведений и заступничество перед господином Черным капитаном получал приличный гонорар. Денег было, конечно, жаль, но в дипломатии очень многое зависит от того, как именно преподнесут вести, особенно если они дурные.

И дёрнуло же какую-то суку донести господину Меченому о тех волнениях, что творятся нынче в республике.

— Благодарю вас, друг мой.

— Так что же хотел от вас господин де Шенни? — полюбопытствовал граф и ещё раз подкинул империал в воздух, на сей раз наблюдая за его полетом.

— Он и это знает? — похолодел губернатор.

Граф многозначительно улыбнулся. Интриги у него были в крови.

— Господин Черный Капитан был очень зол на ваше молчание. Его еле удалось убедить, что мне следует отправиться к вам и лично проверить сведения. Быть может, всё не то, чем кажется.

Губернатор обреченно вздохнул:

— Господин де Шенни предложил некую сумму денег всему Совету...

— И вам?

— И мне.

— Много?

— Очень.

Граф кивнул и вопросительно приподнял бровь.

— За то, чтобы мы разрешили в наших доках строить ИХ корабли.

— Да... господин Черный Капитан будет в бешенстве. А впрочем, знаете, я не скажу ему об этом.

— Вы что же, полагаете, он ещё не в курсе происходящего? — губернатор схватил графа за руку.

Ладони у него были потные.

— Полагаю, что если Совет отстегнет мне, то я сумею переключить его внимание на что-нибудь другое. И он не узнает. Иначе мы бы с вами уже, мой друг, не говорили. Вы же не хуже меня знаете, что он скор на визиты.

— А если вы нас сдадите?!

— Как вы можете быть обо мне такого мнения? — возмутился граф и прихлопнул ладонью монету. — Я верен только вот этой малютке.

— Все мы ей... до первого допроса, — просипел и без того бледный губернатор.

— Я буду с вами повязан. Хотите, напишу расписку и поставлю свою подпись?

— Да...

— Вы уговорите Совет?

— Да!

— Поговорим теперь о размере моего вознаграждения, — улыбнулся Черный Капитан, смакуя сложившийся в его голове план, как заполучить корабли имперцев за их же счет.


End file.
